Tu seras mi cachorrito
by Zero-Manga Hunter
Summary: Shaoran finalmente ha comprendido que nunca volvera a ser igual su relacion con la princesa Sakura. Sin embargo, el destino trabaja de formas misteriosas, y lo lleva a un nuevo camino. ShaoranXRyuuoh
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer experimento de fic... bueno, mas bien fui obligado por cierta persona. Pero fue divertido XD espero que a ustedes les guste. La idea de esto es hacer que "chikkoi wanko", cachorrito o Shaoran, como le quieran decir, se enamore de un Ryuuoh de alguna dimension. Si esto de alguna forma les molesta... pues no lean.

"Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle asi como sus personajes es propiedad intelectual de Clamp y otros, este fic es con proposito de recreacion y no persigue fines de lucro" ----> claramente obvio pero lo aclaro por cualquier cosa Bueno, ahora si diviertanse...

_**Capitulo 1**_

Después de un despliegue de luces, como siempre ocurre, Mokona nos transporta a un nuevo mundo para buscar las plumas de la princesa Sakura. La princesa Sakura... mi amiga de toda la infancia, la cual olvido todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Mi obligación como su amigo es ayudarla a que recupere esas plumas de las cuales depende no solo su memoria, también su salud y vida.

"Amigo"-no me puedo llamar mas que eso ahora. Cuando estábamos en el país Clow, la princesa inclusive me invito muchas veces a vivir a su palacio. Claro que yo nunca acepte porque mi deber es continuar con la investigación que mi padre dejo. Yo estuve enamorado de Sakura... de la princesa, desde que era niño, hasta ahora, y el día que ella perdió sus plumas estaba seguro que me diría lo que tanto anhelaba oír... Pero todo eso, ese día se acabo. El sacerdote Yukito nos envió con Yuko, la "bruja dimensional", ya que es la única que nos podía ayudar a encontrar sus plumas. La única condición que puso para ayudarnos es que yo entregara mi posesión mas valiosa. Si, los recuerdos que la princesa tenia de mi. Ahora que la princesa nunca recordara los momentos que pasamos juntos, no tengo ninguna razón para ser mas que su amigo.

Pronto se termina ese túnel que debemos de pasar cada vez que cambiamos de dimensión. Y nos encontramos en otro mundo... Parece que aparecimos en el lugar equivocado. Estamos en medio de una aldea, bastante primitiva. La gente esta vestida con ropa muy sencilla, todos nos ven con caras aterradas.

-**Donde estamos?**- Kurogane-san se dirige a Mokona

Antes de que Mokona pueda decir cualquier cosa, una anciana se tira al suelo,

-**Por favor, enviados de Dios, calmen su furia, nosotros no tenemos nada que darles,****somos una simple aldea**-  
-**No se preocupe abuela, nosotros no venimos a hacer ningún daño**- Responde Fai-san, y se acerca a la anciana. Al instante, llegan volando flechas apuntadas a Fai-san, el cual logra esquivarlas con gran habilidad como era de esperarse.

-**No se deje engañar abuela, los dioses nunca ha escuchado nuestras plegarias**- dice uno de los hombres que lanzo las flechas -**No me importa que habilidades tengan ****ustedes, ni si un dios los mando, malvados youkai, les mostrare que la gente de ****esta aldea no dejara ser sometida por ustedes**-

-**De que demonios esta hablando?**- Como siempre pregunta Kurogane-san

-**Por favor, nosotros no somos su enemigo**- dice la princesa muy angustiada

-**Malditos youkai, aunque tomen el aspecto de una mujer no nos engañaran**- y con esto, se lanza contra la princesa a atacarla con su espada. Es mi misión protegerla y rápidamente logro de una patada tirarle la espada a ese hombre y dejarlo en el suelo. Los demás lanzan flechas las cuales son derribadas por un rápido movimiento de la espada de Kurogane-san.

-**Se encuentra bien, princesa?**-pregunto

-**Si, gracias Shaoran-kun**- me responde como siempre

El hombre al que le quite su espada parece ser el mas fuerte...ahora no se si me engañan mis ojos pero puedo ver que su espada se llena con una energía. Es kudan? Magia? O algo que aun no conocemos que solo existe en este mundo? Es acaso la misma técnica que usa Kurogane-san? Si, eso debe de ser, ya que Kurogane-san también esta haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Si tan solo supiera hacer eso...

-**Dejen esta estúpida pelea, ellos vienen con nosotros**- dice una voz... una voz que conozco...

-**Señor exterminador, son acaso estas personas de la capital?**- Pregunta en un tono muy diferente el hombre que quería arrebatar nuestra vidas

-**Por supuesto, además no recuerdan que los youkai que vienen a atacar no tienen ****forma humana?**-

No puedo creerlo. El muchacho que detuvo la pelea... Esta vestido en un traje muy distinto. No parece pertenecer a este mundo. Además parece traer algún tipo de aditamento de comunicación en la oreja derecha. Sin embargo, puedo notar que trae en su espalda una espada. Además en su uniforme parece tener un dragón.

Ese muchacho... es mi gran amigo Ryuuoh. Durante nuestra estadía en el país Outo, nos volvimos muy cercanos amigos. Y de esa experiencia, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en el mundo Pifull, cuando lo vi por primera vez entre los ganadores de la semifinal... sentí una sensación muy extraña. Me sentí muy feliz de verlo de nuevo. Pero no solo era eso, era una sensación muy diferente. Es justo la sensación que tenia al ver a la princesa. Al darme cuenta entre en pánico en esa ocasión.

Fue el quien finalmente después me hablo, durante la ceremonia que hicieron para los semifinalistas. Ahora que lo recuerdo, le dije que me llamaba cachorrito, como me conocía el, Ryuuoh de Outo. Que tonto fui, pero creo que no quería sentir que fuera otra persona. Además recuerdo que me agradaba que me llamara así, el Ryuuoh de Outo. Que tonterías estoy pensando!

Como los dos Ryuuoh anteriores, trae una banda en la cabeza , creo que le queda muy bien. Inesperadamente se queda viéndome con sus tiernos ojos verdes. Que me pasa, no puedo dejar de verlo... y dije tiernos? Ah? Porque cambio su expresión?

-**Shaoran-kun, ocurre algo?**- inesperadamente oigo la voz de la princesa

-**Princesa?**- demonios, no estaba poniendo atención a lo que estaban hablando

-**Les dije que por aquí esta el campamento, que no piensan venir?**- dice Ryuuoh

-**Shaoran estaba soñando despierto**- dice Mokona con un tono de burla que la caracteriza.

-**Ah, disculpen, por favor guíanos**- respondo

-**Que distraído, mocoso**- puedo oír que comenta Kurogane-san al mismo tiempo que Fai-san le responde con una sonrisa

Demonios, por estar pensando en que tan tiernos son sus ojos... Y ahora que lo pienso, su cara es muy linda. A pesar de que quiere mantener su expresión fuerte, puedo ver que en el fondo de su corazón es un sujeto muy sensible. Pero que estoy diciendo... si, ciertamente es un buen amigo... pero no debo de pensar mas en el así.

Demonios, de nuevo me quede hipnotizado. De nuevo me esta viendo...

-**Que me estas viendo?**- me dice

-**ah...disculpa Ryuuoh**- no se que mas contestar... También la vez de Pifful ocurrió lo mismo... se dio cuenta que lo veía... pero por alguna razón ahora me siento mas nervioso que esa vez

-**Muy bien, ahora que estamos suficientemente lejos**- dice Ryuuoh -**díganme quien ****demonios son ustedes?**-

La actitud de Ryuuoh se torna violenta. Desenfunda su espada contra nosotros, y Kurogane-san, como era de esperarse de el, se prepara para desenfundar.

-**Pero que dices, soy cachorrito**-

en ese momento todos se callan... maldición, que dije? Este es un Ryuuoh diferente a los que conozco...

-**Jajá jajá, que buena broma**- por alguna razón Ryuuoh cambia su expresión y guarda su espada -**ya se de donde salieron ustedes**-

-**De que demonios habla este mocoso?**- pregunta Kurogane

-**Ya entendí, ustedes son de esos millonarios que se creen que pueden ayudar en esta ****aldea jajaja, inclusive viene uno vestido de samurai, que ridículo.**-

-**repite eso mocoso**- Kurogane-san esta cada vez mas cerca de desenfundar su espada por ese comentario

-**ya veo como se pudieron transportar hasta aquí, y yo que pensé que eran espías de ****otro país, jajá jajá **- creo que nadie esta entendiendo de que habla ...

-**disculpa, nosotros solo estamos viajando para recuperar algo**- dice inocentemente la princesa Sakura

-**ja, señorita, no se que le platicaron pero el tesoro de esta aldea ha sido declarado ****patrimonio de la humanidad, no tiene caso que intente comprarlo o sacar una mentira ****de que era de su familia**- Ryuuoh sigue riendo y cada vez me siento mas destrozado por su risa... siento que se esta burlando de mi y no puedo aguantarlo

-**Disculpa pero nosotros no podemos regresar aun... podrías ayudarnos a buscar asilo ****por aquí?**- pregunta Fai-san, y Ryuuoh trata de dejar de reír, después de unos momentos recupera la compostura

-**Pues no tengo otra opción, se tendrán que quedar en el cuartel general, no los puedo ****dejar con esta gente, ustedes habrán oído los rumores**- dice Ryuuoh seriamente, por fin dejo de reírse. Sin embargo, vuelve a verme a la cara y se vuelve a reír.

-**Dime que es tan gracioso**- le pregunto...

-**Lo siento... jajaja, es que eso de cachorrito, fue lo mejor jajajajaja**- no se si podré aguantar mas las burlas... si tan solo no hubiera dicho eso...

-**Bueno, discúlpame por ser tan infantil**- no encuentro que mas decir, apenado y a punto de soltar una lagrima... porque me siento así?

-**jajaja, bueno, síganme que los llevare**- seguimos caminando... nunca me sentí tan humillado... si no hubiera sido Ryuuoh creo que no me hubiera importado... pero porque justo ahora...

Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos..

-**Bueno, ya llegamos, ahí es el cuartel provisional... como saben, no nos permiten los ****aldeanos construir algo moderno por eso trajimos esto..**-

Increíble, ese cuartel provisional se ve como un palacio flotante... escondido entre las montañas. Porque hay algo tan sofisticado en un mundo tan primitivo?

Tbc.

Bueno, espero que les guste... Reviews? Seran apreciados...


	2. Chapter 2

Pues bien, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este intento de fic. Gracias a los (pocos) que dejaron review XD En especial a Maki-chan que ultimamente se ha vuelto una muy buena amiga, gracias por el apoyo en esto y estarme regañando para que actualize. Espero no se asusten mucho por la personalidad que le puse a Ryuuoh ＝ＯｗＯ＝ pero uno nunca sabe lo que pasa dentro de la mente de alguien y esta es mi primera impresión. Y usare el apellido "Hayashida" para recordar al Hayashida de Cromartie (mohicano salvador del mundo de los simios ＝ＸｗＸ＝ no pongan atencióon si no entienden). No supe como traucir correctamente 白い饅頭 asi que escribí "bola blanca" simplemente (que es como supongo que lo diria un mexicano ＝＾。＾Ｕ＝). Este capitulo se divide en dos partes: puntos de vista de Ryuuoh y de Sakura. Bueno, suficiente, ya es tiempo de empezar a leer.

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle asi como sus personajes es propiedad intelectual de Clamp y otros, este fic es con proposito de recreacion y no persigue fines de lucro" ---- Solo copie y pegue este texto del capitulo anterior XD

**Capitulo 2**

**_POV:Ryuuoh_**

Bien, llegamos al cuartel principal por suerte sin que nos atacaran los ambientalistas o los rebeldes del pueblo... aunque no se si sea buena idea traer a estos sujetos tan raros aqui. Debi haberlos eliminado enmedio del bosque para asi no tener ningun problema. Pero no se porque ese muchacho me llamo tanto la atención. A diferencia de los otros dos o la niña, no se ve como un desquiciado, de hecho no se porque pero desde que lo vi sentí que debia ayudarlo. Pero despues de eso de "cachorrito", no se que es lo que sentí exactamente pero fue algo muy extraño y lo único que pude hacer fue reirme. Creo que no debí haberlo hecho, se ve que se enojo mucho. Pero tampoco puedo perder mi posición, no yo el General Ryuuoh de la armada internacional. Y además por todas esas supersticiones en las que creen los soldados. Esa estúpida leyenda no tiene porque decidir de antemano lo que yo hare de mi vida y menos sobre con quien me casaré. Maldicion, ya desde hace bastante tiempo descubri mi verdadero yo, pero no pense que me fuera a fijar en un extraño que acabo de conocer... y menos en un posible enemigo. Tal vez mis sentimientos estan interfiriendo en mi mision.

**-Oye, mocoso, nos vas a dejar entrar-** me dice el sujeto ridiculo con la espada

**-No me diga mocoso, que acaso no sabe quien soy? -**

**-Como quieres que lo sepa si acabo de llegar aqui-** responde el sujeto de una forma muy desafiante, con quien cree que esta hablando?

** -Kurorin, no seas tan grosero... disculpa pero ya te habiamos dicho que nosotros no conocemos este lugar ni tampoco quien seas tu, porque no empezamos presentandonos?-** Este sujeto parece que es la pareja de el tipo de la espada, aunque es claro que no es Japonés, supongo que es Europeo nacido en Japon porque habla muy bien

**-No me digas asi, maldición!- **responde el tipo ridiculo, y si, creo que si son pareja, aunque eso no importa...

**-Yo soy Ryuuoh el general de la división de investigación de vida extraterrestre de la armada internacional y no me digan que no lo sabian porque hace poco el cachorrito dijo mi nombre-** eso digo pero me arrepiento porque al parecer hice sentir mal al chico de nuevo.

**-Vida extraterrestre, pu!- **Que ridicula mascota, seguro es de esos pokemon o como se llamen que estan vendiendo en Tokyo ultimamente.

** -¿Eh?Vida extraterrestre¿Que es eso?-** pregunta el sujeto rubio como si no supiera de que le estoy hablando, empieza a molestarme esa actitud.

** -Disculpa, quieres decir que investigas la vida de otros planetas, suena muy interesante-** pregunta el chico cachorrito, chico cachorrito? Que estoy pensando? no puedo creer que... **-Bienvenidos a nuestro centro de investigación, yo soy Tomoyo Hayashida, la encargada de relaciones humanas de la división a cargo del general Ryuuoh, los estabamos esperando-** ... esta mujer a parte de que interrumpe mis pensamientos se atreve a decir que me oculto esto? Parece que me quede demasiado tiempo enfrente de la puerta discutiendo tonterias.

**-Espera un momento Tomoyo, porque no fui informado de esto? Quienes son estas personas?-** aunque en realidad pienso ''¿como te atreves a pasar sobre mi?'' Esta mujer cada vez me molesta mas, si no fuera por esas supersticiones, cambiaria de oficial...

**-Ellos son invitados especiales del mando central, pero no son parte importante de la mision asi que no fue necesario informarte-** responde como siempre con esa voz amable que la caracteriza, pero aun asi el significado es claro, me esta diciendo que yo no debo interferir en su trabajo, bueno, la llamare mas tarde a preguntarle acerca de esto.

**-¿Y cuales son las ordenes para ellos?- **tal vez al menos descifre que es lo que vienen a hacer.

**-Por ahora les he arreglado un par de habitaciones para que puedan quedarse en nuestro mando central comodamente, permitanme guiarlos- **responde Tomoyo ignorandome, esto esta tornandose algo raro, sera mejor que hable al mando central para preguntar.

** -Esta bien, yo los acompañaré ya que es parte de mi deber como general-** mientras digo eso me doy cuenta que el chico cachorrito me esta viendo, no quería voltear a verlo, sabia que pasaria esto. Que ojos tan lindos tiene, como para quedarme viendolos todo el dia. Y su sonrisa... esta todo rojo otra vez, jaja¿en serio estara pensando lo mismo que yo?. Pero eso no lo puedo hacer, tengo que pensar en el bien de la gente que protejo, que aunque es un grupo de ignorantes que creen en esa estupida leyenda que tanto odio, es mi deber. Tengo que dejarle claro a este chico que no puedo involucrarme con el...

**-Otra vez me estas viendo cachorrito¿que demonios tengo en la cara?-** No se que demonios decir, se ve que es un buen chico, no lo quiero lastimar por eso es mejor decirle eso. Espero que eso sea lo mejor.

** -Disculpame Ryuuoh, es que...-** maldición, hubiera sido mejor que no contestara, ahora como lo callo **-Shaoran-kun, te estamos esperando-** oportunamente dice la niña que viene con ellos.¿Acaso se dio cuenta de que nos estabamos viendo a los ojos?

_**POV Sakura**_

**-Si princesa, ya voy- **dice shaoran-kun respondiendome

Shaoran-kun, ya me di cuenta porque estabas viendo a ese chico tanto. La expresión de tu rostro es la misma que tenias cuando me veias... antes. Y aunque yo empiezo a entender lo que habia entre nosotros, no lo comprendo. Asi es, ya me di cuenta que nosotros eramos muy cercanos antes de que yo perdiera mi memoria. Esos huecos extraños en mi memoria, no pueden ser mas que Shaoran-kun. Pero esos recuerdos se ven como un mundo diferente, es como si yo hubiera nacido recientemente y este viendo la vida de alguien mas. Me es claro que Shaoran-kun me amaba, pero yo ya no puedo amarlo. No siento nada especial por el, mas que un gran agradecimiento por ayudarme, pero no es distinto al que le tengo a Kurogane-san o a Fai-san. Y creo que, aunque al principio, hasta el país Outou intentaste enamorarme de nuevo, ya te diste por vencido. Es algo cruel pero que bueno que te diste cuenta de eso. Pero ahora estoy feliz, porque ya encontraste a alguien. Ese chico Ryuuoh, desde que lo conocimos estaba muy interesado en ti, y entre mas mundos lo conocemos pareces estar tu tambien mas interesado en el.

**-Usted es Sakura, verdad?- **me pregunta Tomoyo. ¿Porque nos conoce? Acaso de nuevo...

**-Asi es Tomoyo-chan... digo Tomoyo-san-** bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo decirle asi ya que ella sabe de nosotros

** -Si desea, podemos llamarnos de una forma mas familiar?**-me dice Tomoyo-chan

**-Ah, si usted lo desea-** de nuevo esta conversación, ya la habia tenido antes

** -Muy bien, sakura-chan, yo me siento mejor hablandole de usted, pero usted puede hablarme como desee-** responde

**-Gracias Tomoyo-chan-** una vez mas Kurogane-san me ve con unos ojos de envidia, espero que sepa que yo no quiero nada con Tomoyo-chan y que ademas esta Tomoyo-chan es distinta a la de su mundo.

Estamos caminando por el interior de ese castillo flotante, por unos pasillos. Todo parece ser muy parecido al mundo Piffle, con maquinas automaticas moviendose en todos lados, luz artificial dentro de este castillo. Llegamos a una puerta que se abre automaticamente.

**-Porfavor, pasen, aqui hay dos cuartos que pueden usar, ademas tienen televisión, baño, cuarto de masajes automaticos..- **antes de que pueda terminar, Ryuuoh la interrumpe **-Tomoyo, porque les estas dando la suite de lujo?-** dice muy exaltado Ryuuoh

-**Porque ellos son huespedes importates, general, le explicare mas adelante, si desea adelantese al comando principal donde puede esperarme- **Practicamente le esta diciendo a Ryuuoh que se vaya, y este, muy enojado se va no sin antes decir **-Nos veremos cachorrito-** y con esto la cara de Shaoran-kun se torna roja. Creo que ni Kurogane-san ni Fai-san se dan cuenta de esto. Pero Tomoyo-chan sonrie maliciosamente.

Ryuuoh deja la habitación y la puerta se cierra. En ese momento Tomoyo-chan se sienta y comienza a hablar.

**-La princesa Tomoyo me hablo de ustedes en un sueño-** Empieza y antes de cualquier cosa se oye un grito de Kurogane-san.

**-Vaya, la princesa tiene a Kurotan muy bien cuidado-** dice Fai-san

**-Y eso que estaba castigado, Pu!-** responde Mokona

**-No estoy castigado bola blanca y cuando aprenderan que mi nombre es Kurogane!- **Grita Kurogane-san, aunque yo pense que ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran así

**-Sin embargo, no puedo hacer mucho por ustedes mas que aconsejarlos y platicarles la situación que se vive en este pais-** Explica Tomoyo-chan

** -Porfavor, platiquenos cual es la situación. ¿Quienes son los youkai a los que teme tanto la gente?- **Pregunta Shaoran-kun

**-No son youkai pero la gente piensa que lo son ya que es la única explicación que pueden encontrar-** explica Tomoyo-chan

¿Youkai? Que significado tiene esa palabra, es una palabra que no conozco. Parece que Shaoran-kun sabe que significa, asi que le pregunto.

** -Shaoran-kun ¿que significa ''youkai''?-**

**-Youkai es el nombre de los monstruos de algunos paises, princesa, son seres con poderes que parecen ser mágicos-** me dice muy seriamente

** -Asi es, tambien habían Youkai en mi mundo en Nihonkoku-** explica Kurogane-san

** -Pero nos esta diciendo Tomoyo-chan que esos no son youkai, entonces ¿que son?-** Pregunta Fai-san sin quitar su sonrisa.

** -Es cierto, por eso es que llamaron a Ryuuoh "exterminador"-** Shaoran-kun pensando en Ryuuoh de nuevo, solo de mencionarlo se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

La cara de Tomoyo-chan esta con una expresión totalmente opuesta. Se ve preocupara. ¿Que tipo de seres son esos "youkai"?

**-El nombre de esos seres es "shito", ellos vienen de la segunda luna de este planeta-** dice Tomoyo-chan, aunque no logro comprender que tipo de seres pueden ser los shito.

**-Y el objetivo de los shito es obtener la pluma de Sakura-chan-**

TBC

Si, se que eso último sonó a Evangelion... pero bueno. Aun hay muuucho que explicar asi que esto tardará unos capitulos mas. Aunque tanta explicación podria quitarle el sentido shounen ai al fic asi que por unos capitulos seguirá sin responderse la pregunta que todos tienen. Pero eso es una buena noticia porque significa que habra mas escenas romaticas (eso es romantico?) de nuestros dos chicos favoritos (y por si maki-chan se pregunta, NO hablo de kurofai).

Opiniones de la historia? Que le falto? Les gusto la personalidad ultragay de Ryuuoh? y la de Sakura?

Nos veremos despues y que los nekos los protejan!

＝＾。＾＝

ニャ－ニャー


End file.
